


Schedule Shenanigans

by bouquets



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquets/pseuds/bouquets
Summary: Sonic agrees to a night out with Amy due to Eggman's scheduling. Set after the episode "The Meteor."





	1. I guess it's on the itinerary.

“Thanks for dealing with that, guys,” Sonic said to his friends, a little shaken. He took a brief pause to wonder what kind of things Eggman made him say. “When Egghead had my body, did he say anything horrible?”

“The only thing that was _horrible_ was how bad he was at being you,” Knuckles explained. 

“He tripped over his feet during badminton ‘cause my serve caught him off guard,” Sticks added. “I thought you were acting off ‘cause the parasite taking you over didn’t know how to work your legs yet. Turns out it was just your arch-nemesis in your body.” 

“You were kinda close,” Sonic said with a nod.

“You need a rest, Sonic?” Tails asked, picking up the purple rock with a pair of tongs and placing it in a bag. “This meteor is pretty powerful stuff.”

Sonic dusted off his shoes, happily readjusted to his body. 

“Nah, all that Egghead nonsense really made me want to keep moving!” he quipped, running a small lap as a demonstration. “It's lame not being the fastest thing alive!”

“Well, is everyone still down for that hike today?” Amy asked.

The crew quickly agreed, making their way together to the hiking path. 

In this uncharacteristically slow moment, Sonic took out his planner and scanned the pages for anything weird. He noticed the handwriting for today was scrawled differently.

_Badminton with Sticks at 4:30_. Already happened. Might need to have a rematch, though. 

_Hike with the gang at 5:30._ Very definitely happening right now. 

_Video games with Nibbles at 7:00._ Sonic assumed that was Knuckles. Shouldn't Eggman’s fake PhD at least help him remember one name?

_Chick flick with girlfriend at 9:00._ Wait, what? His eyes widened, and he shut the notebook hastily. 

“We’re _not_ a thing…” Sonic grumbled. Eggman may have not won, but this sentence sure got under Sonic’s skin. The more he thought about it, the more flustered he felt. 

“Yo, Amy,” Sonic said, interrupting whatever idle chit chat he wasn't paying attention to. “Are we watching a movie tonight?”

“Mhmm, we planned that this morn—oh.” Amy caught herself, trying to hide her disappointment. “We don't have to go though,” she shrugged. 

Knowing Amy, she probably already bought the tickets. It wasn't Sonic’s first choice on what he wanted to watch, but he wasn't about to complain, either. 

“Nah, I’m down,” Sonic offered. “Why not?”

“Sooo, it's a date?” Knuckles chimed in. Sticks and Tails shared a smug glance.

Anyone could tell by his face that Sonic wasn’t ready for the teasing, but Amy knew how to steer the situation. 

“In the expression sense,” she rolled her eyes. “We have a date and time to watch a movie. Y’know, how _friends_ are allowed to do.” Amy was patient and didactic, like a teacher trying to explain to a student.

Sonic cleared his throat conspicuously. “Knucks, if you're gonna be like that, we got a date when we get back.” He flashed a cheeky grin. “We’ve got another round of button mashing to do so I can get back my Tomatopotamus record.”

“Ha! You're on!” 

Tails gave Amy a small nudge and grinned knowingly before jumping in on the boys’ conversation. She smiled, content.


	2. Could've taken the bus, really.

_Am I… nervous?_ Sonic couldn't help but notice the knot in his stomach as he went to knock on Amy’s door. He tried to shake off his nerves, tapping his foot rapidly on the floor. The door swung open before he could even react. 

“You're early,” Amy said, meeting Sonic’s surprised gaze. “What's the rush?”

“What? Oh! No, no, I’m just antsy.”

“Is it because you feel weird watching some girly movie?”

“It feels weird that the rest of the gang thinks we’re going on a date,” Sonic admitted. “UH. Not that dating a girl like you is weird! Or th—”

Amy, exasperated, grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

“I don't even think the theater puts on _trailers_ for another hour,” she interrupted. “Just—stay put for a few seconds while I get ready, okay?” Amy smiled as she turned around. _He’s lucky he's cute_ , she mused. 

“Okay,” said a very flustered Sonic. He plopped down on the couch, twiddling his thumbs.

In a movie, this situation always seems to go the same way. The girl always comes back with some stunning outfit, the guy stutters out a compliment, and suddenly realizes how beautiful she is while sweeping orchestral music plays. 

Reality is a lot less grand in comparison. Amy didn't bother with anything special. She gave herself a look over in the mirror, straightened out her dress, and walked back towards the couch, brushing her quills lazily. 

_It’s just Sonic_ , she figured. _We’re friends, watching a movie tonight._ If she let herself overthink this, she knew she’d make herself _very_ nervous, _very_ quickly. Amy’s nonchalance disappeared when she noticed how jumpy Sonic looked. _Juuuuust Sonic, who you've had a crush on for as long as you've known him._ Amy gulped. Suddenly, she felt the all-too familiar butterflies in her stomach as she sat down next to him.

“So.” She blinked, failing to add anything.

“Nice brush,” Sonic stumbled in reply.

Amy smiled awkwardly. “Thanks?”

“I don't really know what's happening,” he admitted. “All I knew going into this is that my planner says ‘Chick flick with girlfriend,’ which isn't the most accurate, but I kinda figured it meant you.”

“Actually, that explains why so-called Sonic kept calling me ‘dear,’ earlier,” Amy said. “Eugh, Eggman called me dear.”

Sonic laughed as she made a face. “Don't worry Ames, at least now you know I’m the real deal.” Sonic winked at her with enough charm to make her blush. Amy nodded silently, unable to form coherent sentences. _Is he flirting with me?_ She pushed away the thought. Sonic’s giggling was comforting, somehow. 

It took a few minutes, but their nerves eventually settled down. Amy and Sonic were back to talking and laughing as they always did. The two got so comfortable, in fact, that they almost didn't notice the time.

“Agh, 8:50?!” Amy had caught a glimpse of the clock. The movie starts at nine!”

Sonic gave her a funny look, not quite understanding.

“The theater’s about a ten minute walk from here, so we’ll have to head out now so we’re not late,” she groaned, grabbing the tickets and her keys. 

“Ten minute walk?” Sonic said with a smirk. “You know who you're dealing with here, right?”

He leaped up from the couch to follow her out.

“Unfortunately, I can't keep up with you while you casually break the sound barrier,” Amy said, a little annoyed. 

She closed the door hastily, locking it behind her. 

“Please, I’m not about to let us be _late_ ,” Sonic chuckled again. Just the concept of being late to anything was funny to him.

He turned around and bent his knees slightly, inviting Amy to hop on. Reluctantly, she obliged. 

“Be careful not to poke yourself,” Sonic said, patting down the spiky quills on his back. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hold on tight, Ames!” Without a moment to spare, he ran straight for the movie theater. 

Amy’s head was spinning. She did take comfort in knowing he wasn't running anywhere near his top speed for her sake. The trip itself probably took a minute at most, although everything was a blur. She clung onto Sonic for dear life. 

“You good?” Sonic’s voice suddenly replacing the loud wooshing of air made Amy snap back to reality. 

“Huh?” She looked up to see the theater right ahead. “Oh!” She hopped off Sonic’s back, somewhat disoriented. 

A small smile spread across Sonic’s face as he looked at Amy. Her neatly arranged quills ended up in all sorts of directions, not unlike his own. He moved to smoothe hers out, hoping she wasn't upset he messed them up. Amy tensed at the touch, staying completely still.

“Sorry I messed up your quills. After you brushed them and everything!” 

Amy relaxed a bit, pleased that he stopped to consider how she felt. “Let's go find our seats,” she grinned, changing the subject. 


	3. Takes one to know one.

The theater was mostly full, so they settled for two middle-ish seats in the back row.

“Chick flick means the movie’s a cheesy romcom, yeah?” Sonic whispered during one of the trailers.

“Yep.” Amy shrugged.

“Nice.”

“Nice?”

“It means there’ll be plenty to tease you about later,” Sonic reasoned. He smirked to himself, satisfied.

Amy hoped in the dark it wasn't obvious how red she was getting. Too focused on how she intended to respond, Amy jolted a bit as one of the trailers opened with a piercing gunshot noise.

“Woah, you good?” Sonic moved to hold Amy on instinct.

 _What am I getting myself into?_ Sonic thought to himself. Despite understanding she really didn't need to be protected, he was always on high alert if he felt anything was a threat to her wellbeing. He always wanted to keep her safe. _Making moves on Amy? Jeez…_

“Just caught off guard. The speakers are really loud.” She rolled her eyes, but leaned into his arm like a half-hug. “If I didn't know better, I would say you're trying to hit on me,” Amy whispered. “You're never this touchy.”

It was Sonic’s turn to blush. His eyes darted up towards the ceiling, determined to avoid any eye contact. “I wouldn't say _that_ ,” he mumbled. He sighed in relief as the movie’s opening credits began to play, cutting his explanation short.

* * *

 He would glance over at her occasionally, watching her face instead of the movie. He didn’t want to miss the way she reacted, especially when she smiled.

While almost everything about Sonic is fast, he found that his knee-jerk reaction was to backpedal every time he impulsively showed affection. Which, for the record, was becoming embarrassingly often.

Sonic gulped. _Here goes_. He tried to pull Amy closer, but his nerves got the best of him. The “pull” ended up being as inconsequential as bumping elbows. If Amy felt the change, she didn't react beyond adjusting her head to rest on his shoulder.

 _This is nice, though,_ he thought to himself. He didn't dare take away the hand lightly resting around Amy’s waist, despite his heart beating out of his chest.

Sonic hated to admit he was having a great time. He found himself laughing along with the jokes and invested in the story. It was about a drag racer who falls in love with one of his pit crew members.

 _This isn’t fair_ , he thought to himself. Sonic pouted. _She knows me too well._ Making one of these dumb movies about going fast was all it took to get him invested.

 _“I love you,”_ the driver admitted. “ _It took me forever to realize, but—”_

The main character was interrupted by a kiss.

 _“I was waiting for you to catch my drift,”_ the woman replied. Her voice was breathy and passionate.

Sonic bristled at the confession scene. _Yuck._ He looked over at Amy, hoping she’d confirm his distaste.

“Ames, you good?” Sonic asked for the third time that night, keeping his voice at a whisper. He definitely wasn’t expecting Amy to look so... distant.

“Mmn?” She shifted her attention. “It’s nothing.” It was obvious she was thinking about something else, but Sonic had no clue what.

“That pun was pretty horrible,” he mumbled. He stared while she smiled somewhat sadly.

“Yes. Shh.”


	4. What's the date again?

“Thoughts?” Amy asked Sonic as the credits began to roll. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the names scroll by.

“I… had fun?” Sonic chose his words carefully, suddenly more aware of his hand around her waist again.

 _Sonic liked the movie._ Amy chuckled to herself, relishing in her moment of triumph.

“Well, thanks for coming with me,” she said, leaning in to give him a hug.

“Yeah…” Sonic pulled away cautiously. He felt if she got any closer, he might have a heart attack. “Should we head back now?”

“Yeah.” Amy jolted to an upright position, silently chiding herself for getting too cozy.

“10:42…” Amy looked at her watch. _It’s getting late, but Sonic hasn't zipped home yet. Am I reading into this too much, or…?_

“You keep checking the time,” Sonic said. “You got a hot date or something?”

“Nah, but I guess you'll have to do,” Amy teased, sticking her tongue out.

“Hey! Be kind to your ride home!” Sonic would never admit it, but he appreciated the spunk.

“Ride ...home?” she asked, unsure if she heard him correctly.

“I’m not gonna make my _date_ walk home,” Sonic scoffed, flashing a grin too smug for his own good.

“Huh!?”  _Pinch me, I’m dreaming,_ she thought. He simply shrugged. 

“Now, please, keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times,” Sonic said. “…Not that I come with seatbelts or anything.”

This time, Amy tried to take in all of what was happening. She realized how close she was to him, and how her heart was going wild. The speed was… freeing. It reminded her of him.

“Mind if we take a detour, actually?” Sonic asked. “I didn't realize how hungry I was.”

“Sure!” Amy noticed her stomach growling, too. Anything to get her mind off the way her heart was beating.

“We’ll get some pizza,” he decided. “Our digestive systems deserve better than Meh Burger at this hour.”

“Can't argue with that logic.”


	5. Pizza the pieces together.

Amy expected her night to end with an awkward goodbye and walking back home herself. The exact opposite happened; she was sharing a pizza with Sonic while sprawled out in her living room with no end of the night in sight. Not that she was complaining.

They sat on the couch, letting a rerun of Comedy Chimp’s show blare in the background. _A date. Sonic called this a date._ Amy could barely hear herself think over the canned laughter and jokes they’ve heard a million times.

“You didn’t bring your bag to the movies,” Sonic pointed to a small pouch on the table. “What do girls even keep in there?”

“Uhh,” Amy reached over to pick it up. “Let’s see, lip balm, cab fare—”

“Oh!”

Amy managed to suppress her embarrassed squeak as she accidentally pulled out a picture of her and Sonic. She was silently grateful she switched out the original picture for a slightly less incriminating shot after slipping up and showing Sticks her last one.

“Hey, isn't this from the day that thing on Eggman’s roof blew up?”

“Yeah,” Amy said. She bit her lip as she struggled to think of an excuse. “I, uh, guess I left it in there after I got it developed. You can have that one if you want, I got two copies.”

Sonic grinned. “I'll put it next to the coconut husks.”

“Please don't talk about your interior decoration nightmare of a shack,” Amy sighed, then giggled after seeing him smile. “But I’m glad you like it.”

He stared at the picture again. He liked the way Amy smiled in it, and remembered how surprised she was. The very same type of surprise she showed when he stressed the word “date” earlier. Sonic chuckled, feeling warm in the cheeks.

“I love it,” he said earnestly.

* * *

It was comfortable to just stay quiet and enjoy the company, yet Sonic's favorite thing was to interrupt the silence. Mostly witty one liners—some of them better executed than others. Even the worst got a pity laugh, though.

“You’d think that it wouldn't take as long as the movies make it seem,” Sonic said, interrupting his rapidfire line of jokes.

“What?”

“Two characters know each other for what seems like forever, and they’re hiding that they both have feelings for each other,” he continued. “You'd think they'd figure it out faster.”

“Everything needs to be faster with you,” she shrugged.

“I’m Sonic the Hedgehog,” He deadpanned. “I’m pretty fast.”

“They have to fill an hour and a half _somehow_ ,” Amy said.

“Sure, but we’re usually forced to beat Eggman within eleven minute increments,” Sonic replied.

“I’d say fighting your feelings is a tougher battle than some weird bald guy with a bunch of robots for friends,” Amy offered.

“Amen to that.” He took another bite of his pizza.

Sonic made sure to cherish nights like these. He loved Amy’s company, despite the fact he would rather lose to Knuckles in video games a million times over than admit it. She gives off a warmth that made him feel at home. _Ugh_ , _that's really sappy_ , Sonic thought. He made a mental note to keep that to himself.

* * *

Amy had stopped reacting to his additional snarky comments. At first, Sonic was a little disappointed. He wanted to get a rise out her—or at least somewhat validate his wit. Sonic honestly didn’t notice anything until her head slumped over, square onto his chest.

“Uh, Amy?” Sonic whispered, slightly panicked. She was sound asleep.

Amy occasionally had dreams of Sonic holding her close.

“Ames?” Sonic tried again.

She only gently nuzzled his chest, taking in the warmth.

 _She might get mad at me if I wake her up,_ Sonic thought. _Plus, she looks so happy._ A smile spread across his face while he watched her. Seeing Amy this relaxed was rare—typically, she was ready to jump into any problem. He let his eyes flutter as he pulled her closer into his embrace. A simple, solid movement this time, rather than his jumpy attempt in the movie theater. ... _I could get used to this._


	6. Early birds get the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get around to this chapter, so it's a bit longer than usual! Hopefully you enjoy it!

“Mmfgh.” The morning sunlight was enough to rouse Sonic to a half-alert state. If it were any other day, he might’ve just gone back to sleep. Sometimes he’d lie on his hammock until boredom motivated him to roll off and onto the floor of his shack. He was typically pretty hard to get awake.

“...Sonic?” Amy asked in a tiny voice, unsure if he was fully conscious or not. Just looking at him up close made her blush.

“Ngh, five more minutes, Amy,” he grumbled, not even opening his eyes. Amy was surprised; Sonic was always guilty of sleep talking, but that sentence was shockingly coherent. It was a mystery if he was actually awake or still mumbling to his dreams.

“C-could you at least let go of me so nobody gets the wrong idea?” she asked shyly. She didn’t _want_ to move a muscle, hoping to stay cuddled up against him for as long as possible. Still, her practical side won over. _Please, please, please wake up before one of our friends invites themselves in and we get teased over what was the most innocent night in the world._

That was enough to get him to jolt. His eyes flew open, his first view of the day much more pink than usual. He silently hoped he didn’t look too surprised that this wasn’t all just a dream. “‘Course, my bad,” he pulled his arms away from her waist, dropping them at his sides. He never broke eye contact, stunned they were this close. They stared at each other a little too long. Sonic felt a familiar warmth on his cheeks, blushing once again.

“I’m gonna get ready for the day.” Amy excused herself. “B-but feel free to stick around. Let me know if you need anything.”

He nodded, watching her walk towards her bathroom. For a few minutes, Sonic stared at the ceiling. He considered running home, but felt that was rude without proper goodbyes. His mind wandered to how soft and comforting it was to hold Amy. His heart beat faster. Sonic stood up, desperately looking for something to distract himself with. He hopped towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. _Hmm_...

* * *

Amy had just stepped out of the shower, when she heard a knock on the door. “Ames? Where do you keep the butter?” Sonic asked from the other side.

“It’s in the second drawer of the fridge,” she called back through the door. “…Wait, why?”

“Don’t worry about it!”

_Well, that’s concerning._ Sonic had managed to trash her house when he was with Knuckles so many times Amy was somewhat jaded. Worse, they’ve always tried to “fix” problems by causing three more. She wrapped her towel around herself and stepped out to check on him.

The last thing she expected was Sonic cooking breakfast. Her head cocked to the side.

“Are you…?”

“I said don’t worry about it,” Sonic mumbled. He was partially hoping to impress her, but definitely didn’t want her to know.

“Color me surprised,” she said, practically reading his mind. Amy blinked a few times, staring. He was wearing that dumb apron with his face on it, and it was possibly the sweetest thing she’d ever seen.

“Well, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, so you can get dressed,” he smiled over his shoulder. “I’m capable of making breakfast, alright?” Sonic winked.

“Thanks, Sonic.” Amy nodded, feeling flustered. Sonic’s the cocky type, but rarely flirty. She shuffled back to her room to put on some actual clothes.

For the most part, her morning routine went just as normal. She had no problem with her stockings, gloves, or dress. The only thing left was the sports tape around her waist. …Oooooor not.

The last bit of tape left was stuck to the top layer of the cardboard roll, making it utterly useless. It wasn’t the same color or size as the tape she used on her wrists, so that wasn’t going to work. Sighing, she fastened the rest of her buttons as she headed to the main room.

“Trying a new look?” Sonic asked, confused. He scraped the eggs he was cooking off the pan and onto a plate. 

“I have to get some more sports tape. Just ran out,” she said. Amy noticed the confusion and slight worry on his face. “But only after this awesome breakfast though! Thank you, by the way.” She sat down at the table, giddy with the unfamiliar feeling. It was weird being on the receiving end of a home cooked meal for once. 

“Bon appétit,” Sonic said, bowing dramatically as he placed the food on the table. He took a seat next to her.

_ Toast, eggs, and bacon? Not bad.  _ Amy happily dug into her food.

“Mmm! It’s good!” Amy said between bites. Sonic beamed at the praise.

“Do you think the tape I use would work?” Sonic asked, trying to make conversation. “I can run by and grab it.”

“It’s—”

He was gone.

Sonic always did this. She didn’t bother to finish her sentence as he hopped back into the chair seconds later, holding a new roll of tape. 

“Thanks,” Amy laughed, rolling her eyes.

“No prob. I should probably redo mine anyway.” He fidgeted, removing the tape around his wrists without much thought.

“You wrap your hands with this?” Amy asked. 

“Gets the job done,” he balled his hand into a newly-taped fist to demonstrate. 

“A bit much, don't you think?” She asked, earning an annoyed look from him. His glare softened a little when she stuck her tongue out in response. 

“I like this kind to support my back,” she explained, unraveling a long piece.

Sonic snickered. “You make it sound so complicated. He grabbed the tape she was holding and ran a small circle around her. “See? Easy.”

Amy stood up, and the tape bent out of shape, falling to the floor almost immediately. It was more of a belt than actual support.

“Yeah, I’ll stick to my way.” She bent down to pick it up, crumpling the now-useless tape into a ball. “Seriously though, there’s a method to follow.”

“Can you teach me it?” Sonic blurted out. 

“I mean… sure?”  _ Woah, what? Sonic being curious about my routine? Is he okay? _ Amy wondered, bewildered.  __ “Mind if I ask why?”

“Why not?” Sonic played it casually. Admittedly, he wasn’t the shining example of thoughtful, so his curiosity was suspicious.  _ It’s an excuse to get closer _ , he admitted to himself mentally. Sonic felt warm with the thought of how she’d be holding his hands to guide his.   
Sonic was also not the good student type. Still, Amy knew so much, it was hard to not feel like she was a teacher. She started simply and small, afraid to bore him, but he was listening—contributing even! The conversation began to shift towards discussing joint motion, blood flow, and muscle strength. At the third topic, Sonic butt in, telling Amy not to let Knuckles get  _ too  _ strong if the tape really did work the way she described it.

He swelled with pride when she laughed, just like the night before.

 


	7. Of tape and peeping Toms.

“How’s this?” Sonic modeled himself, making a swinging motion. “Am I you yet?”

Amy snickered at the tape around his waist, noting the way his fur poked out from under it. _Cute._

“I’m Amy, I’m good at hammering,” he said in a teasing voice at least an octave higher than usual. 

“Is _that_ who I am?” Amy crossed her arms disapprovingly, but giggled as sonic twirled in a circle, mimicking her ballet.

“I’m pink and amazing at gymnastics,” Sonic continued. “Seriously, I can pull off a triple jump. That’s ridiculous.” His praise caught Amy by surprise.

“Yeah, no amount of sports tape can teach you that one,” Amy admitted. She shook her head gently, grinning. “You sold me pretty well. I’d want Amy on my team,” she smirked. 

“She’s great to have around.” Sonic nodded reassuringly. To say Amy was startled was an understatement. Sonic being so genuinely supportive was a weird thought. Yet, here he was—so wrapped up with the conversation, he accidentally dropped his guarded, cool resolve long enough for her to notice. Realizing this, he put his hands on his hips, and leaned back. Suddenly, Sonic looked aloof as ever. Still, he snapped back to attention again as soon as she started to speak. 

“That’s about all the tape stuff I know,” Amy said. 

“I think I got it,” said Sonic. “Mind if I make up for my first attempt?”

“Be my guest.”

With gentle hands, Sonic taped up Amy’s waist. He made sure to pay attention to supporting her back and not to pull too tight, following her advice carefully. 

“Awesome,” Amy beamed, complimenting Sonic’s effort. Her breath softly warmed his face; they were so much closer than usual.

“You guys gonna kiss or what?” an annoyed voice called from just outside the window. Sonic jumped back, breaking the tender moment.

“Sticks!” Tails’ ears perked up slightly at the blunt comment. He sheepishly let himself in, Sticks following closely behind. “We weren’t creeping on you! Honest!”

“Speak for yourself,” Sticks said with crossed arms. “I was definitely watching everything you guys do.”

Amy and Sonic exchanged awkward glances. 

“I-is that right Sticks?” Amy asked nervously. 

“Not government levels of snooping,” Sticks continued, as if _that_ would be reassuring. “Enough creeping to know you guys are _boring_.”

“Hey! I’m awesome!” Sonic chimed in. Amy shook her head, rolling her eyes. This exact moment made her extremely glad she made them get up when they did. Otherwise, they may have never heard the end of it. 

“Where’s Knuckles?” Sonic asked, changing the subject. 

“He was looking for you. At your shack,” Tails replied. He tried to get a reaction from Sonic’s blank face. “You do know you’re almost never even awake at this time.”

 _Whoops_. Sonic thought. _I was supposed to go home last night, huh?_

“You trying to be Amy now, Sonic?” Sticks pointed at the tape affixed to his waist. 

“Oh! Uh… she taught me how.” He admitted, thrown off guard. Sonic was utterly flustered. Tails smirked at his reaction, which only made him blush harder. 

“We’ll meet you guys at Meh Burger,” Tails shrugged. Heading back out the doorway, he quipped, “If you guys actually do kiss you might want to close the curtains first!”


	8. Sorry, basic plot structure.

“I can’t believe you guys spied on them without me!” Knuckles huffed. The five of them had gathered at their usual table at Meh Burger to catch up.

“We didn’t—!” Tails sighed, resigning himself before even finishing the sentence. “Whatever.”

“So how was your _date_?” Knuckles asked, playfully jabbing Sonic in the arm with his elbow.

“Good,” Sonic replied, absentmindedly tossing a handful of fries into his mouth. If he noticed the entire table leaning in closer, he sure was good at hiding it.

“What did you do…?” Knuckles blinked, shifting his gaze between the two hedgehogs. With the whole table’s eyes on her, Amy felt like she was being accused, but had no idea what for. After all, it was Sonic who had done all the talking so far. 

“We watched a movie, got some pizza, and Sonic crashed on my couch for the night,” she shrugged. “And now we’re here.” Her sharp eyes met theirs as if to ask _“You want to try me?”_ For once, Amy didn’t have to reply to prying questions with a shy, awkward laugh of _“I wish, but as if!”_ She and Sonic smiled at each other while Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks tried to get more answers.

“And you slept well last night?” Knuckles grinned, trying to get Sonic to say something incriminating. 

“I slept on her _couch_ ,” said Sonic, dismissing whatever Knuckles was trying to suggest. “You guys are the worst,” he threw in defensively. He was definitely not going to announce anytime soon that Amy was on the couch too, considering the way this conversation was going. 

“That’s gotta be comfier than your hammock,” Sticks pressed.

“What is this, a courtroom? _”_ Sonic threw his hands up in response to his friends’ quips. He looked over at Tails, who had decided to hold back on asking more questions for the time being. _Thanks buddy,_ Sonic thought to himself. 

“Well, that food was supremely below average! I am stuffed,” Amy announced to nobody in particular. She stood from the table, her chair scraping across the floor. “See you guys later,” she said, hurrying out of view. 

Sonic watched as she left, utterly trapped. If he tried to leave now, everyone else might follow along. He sighed, sinking into his seat. That is, until he locked eyes with Dr. Eggman just exiting line for food pick-up.

“Hey!” Sonic zipped up to him, getting in his face. 

“Oh, this is just great. What do you nitwits want from me? I’m not hurting anybody right now,” Dr. Eggman said, guarding his greasy paper bag of food. 

“But, you’re a menace to society,” Sonic suggested.

“Flattery isn’t going to get you anywhere,” he replied, twirling his mustache. A compliment from Sonic the Hedgehog didn’t come often. “Tell you what, I’ll attack the village in a a couple of hours, because I’m just that kind of guy.”

“Sonic’s flustered because you set him and Amy up on their first date,” Tails said, walking closer.

“What! Why would you tell him that?!” Sonic whipped around to face his two-tailed friend, feeling a bit betrayed. 

“Sorry Sonic. Basic plot structure,” Tails offered.

“Really?” Dr. Eggman tapped his fingers together in a cartoony villain hand gesture. “You needed your worst enemy to step in because you couldn’t even ask her yourself?”

Sonic balked. _Seriously? Even Eggbreath is on my case?_

“Sounds like you have a lot to worry about,” Dr. Eggman noted. “We all have our problems. My fries are getting cold. And they were already reheated twice.”

“And?” said Sonic. 

“Your annoying friends would never let you live it down that you went on a _date_ ” Dr. Eggman said. “I have all the satisfaction of you being humiliated, without even lifting a finger.”

“So… you planned this?” Tails tried to clarify. 

“No. But I can take credit for it. It’s hilarious!”

“Imagine that,” Sonic huffed. He watched as Eggman climbed into the eggmobile and flew away, making no intentions to stop him. 

“If you guys are done grilling me, I’m going home,” Sonic said to Tails. He shook his head at Knuckles and Sticks before taking off, signalling he needed some time to himself. 

Once back in his shack Sonic threw himself onto his hammock, facedown. Embarrassment washed over him. If his friends somehow never brought up Amy again, it would still be too soon. 

As he rolled himself over, Sonic sorted through the morning in his mind, trying to process how to feel. He had a great time the night before—that much he was willing to admit. But having to deal with all the follow-up questions made him want to scream.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a postcard-sized note gingerly placed under one of his coconut shells. He picked it up out of curiosity. 

It was the photo Amy had pulled out of her bag the night before. He was surprised; this meant that Amy had taken the time to drop it off at some point after leaving Meh Burger. Flipping it over, Sonic read her message, short and sweet:

_Thanks for last night. ♥️ Amy_

A small gesture, but it made the difference.

“Huh…” he mumbled, suddenly feeling warm and appreciated. He also felt pretty dumb about getting so flustered; it gave him focus.

_Emotions are draining,_ he decided. _But… worth it._ He wasn’t sure how he was going to do it, but he was going to make it up to her. 


	9. What a drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate to sound like a teenage girl on 2011 FF, buuuuut...  
> Hello, and thank you for reading! I never post a chapter until the next is at least half done, but it's your messages that push me to finish them up!! Feel free to let me know what you like and what you don't, any feedback is welcome!

“So you’re gonna ask her out for real this time, right?” Tails asked.

“No. Wait. Um, maybe?” Sonic stuttered out. His ears grazed the floor as he lay upside down and off the side of his hammock. He’d barely moved since picking up the note he now clutched closely to his stomach.

“Sonic, it’s not like I understand romantic _anything_ any more than you do,” Tails rolled his eyes. “What I _do_ know is that Amy likes you. Everyone knows that.”

“What! No way, Tails,” Sonic stared, stupefied by the concept.

“Save it,” Tails groaned. “You’re happy about that, aren’t you?”

“Bud, I asked if you wanted to hang out, not talk about my _feelings_ ,” Sonic said. He puffed out his cheeks at the last word, refusing to answer the question.

“Guess that’s a yes.”

“Ugh. Tails!”

“Yeah?” Tails prompted, unfazed by Sonic’s glare.

“…I want to make it up to her.” He continued to fiddle with the photo.

“You know, making a girl think you’re too busy to spend time with her _doesn’t_ work,” said Tails.

“Yeah.” Admitting his advice was bogus hurt Sonic’s pride a bit.

“It doesn’t mean you’re less cool,” Tails offered, trying to lift the mood.

“Thanks.” _Ugh_ , Sonic thought. _This conversation isn’t going anywhere fast_.

He pulled his communicator closer to his face, partially because he wanted to be heard clearly, and partially to hide the blush creeping across his face for the umpteenth time that day. Sonic breathed in sharply as the call connected with a blip.

“Hey, what’s up, Sonic?” Amy’s tone was chipper, though it was obvious she was putting in extra effort to come off sounding nonchalant.

“I was wondering if you wanted to—” He choked on his words as a mechanical crash could be heard from her end. Faintly, he could hear villainous laughter.

“Oh, that’s just great,” said Amy sarcastically.

“What was that? Where are you?” Sonic asked urgently.

“The plaza. Eggman’s making a fuss,” she sighed. This time, the composed evenness of her tone was completely genuine. “Honestly, I think we got this under control. Knuckles and Sticks are here too...”

“We’re on our way!” he announced, already out the door with Tails in tow.

* * *

“Is it just me, or are the robots real pushovers today?” Sticks turned to ask Amy, who had wanted to restock on groceries before dinner. Eggman had let his minions loose, but they had yet to cause any terror. Sticks tossed her boomerang, knocking over an enemy Mantis Bot.

“Nice!” Knuckles cheered before punching the ground. The shockwave that reverberated through the ground knocked over another group of robots.

“I’m not feeling it. I’ll call off my minions as long as that dumb pineapple doesn’t show up,” Dr. Eggman insisted.

“That’s a trap if I’ve ever heard one,” Sticks hissed.

“That’s fine,” Amy shrugged to the both of them. Her face shifted to concern as she heard her communicator beep. _Speak of the devil._ “Hey, what’s up, Sonic?” she tried to ask casually, grimacing as Dr. Eggman shook his head, inputting a series of commands into his wrist controller.

“I was wondering if you wanted to—”

“Oh, that’s just great,” she interrupted. The number of robots had managed to double in the last few seconds, overwhelming innocent shoppers. Dr. Eggman cackled with glee.

“What was that? Where are you?”

Sonic sounded alarmed, his protectiveness pure instinct.

“The plaza. Eggman’s making a fuss,” she sighed. “Honestly, I think we got this under control. Knuckles and Sticks are here too...”

“We’re on our way!” The call shut off with another beep.

 _Of course you are,_ she thought to herself.

“Well, your trap worked, I think,” Amy turned to Dr. Eggman, annoyed.

* * *

“Sonic! Tails!” called Knuckles as he saw them approaching. “Crabmeat dead ahead!”

Sonic destroyed the incoming robots easily, yet they kept coming. Still, the threat of the robot swarm dwindled as metal crumpled again and again beneath spin dashes, hammer strikes, wrench blows, unrelenting boomerangs, and a pair of ludicrously strong fists.

“Oh no, looks like I lost,” Eggman said, slowly backing away in the eggmobile. “…Psych!” he cheered.

His triumphant laugh only grew louder as the badniks began to vibrate, reforming into a massive robot that towered over the village roofs three times over. It lunged forward, grabbing Amy in its metallic pinchers. She screamed, attempting to pry herself free.

“Oh, come on!” Sonic yelled in frustration, whipping around to confront Dr. Eggman. The fact that Amy was being used against him made his blood boil. “Let her go,” he growled through gritted teeth.

“Sure, sure,” the scientist waved his hand nonchalantly as the robot’s claw released Amy just as quickly as it had grabbed her. She was frighteningly quiet now, no longer trying to fight back the rush of gravity.

“Amy!” There was no time to think. Sonic sped forward to catch her, blinded by urgency.

He leapt up, grabbing her before she reached the ground. The two skid to a halt in a disheveled heap, scuffed up and scratched.

“You alright?” Sonic asked, offering a hand to help her up. “We still gotta put Eggman in his place.” Amy could see the worry in his face, and willed herself to get back in the fight. She wasn’t too sure why she suddenly felt lethargic.

“Ngh,” she whimpered, falling to her knees as she tried to stand.

“Have you not been introduced? Meet Drain Bot! It absorbs stamina from every hit. I get stronger, and you can barely fight,” Dr. Eggman gestured smugly. “Luckily, I have enough energy to level this village if I wanted to because you suckers just don’t know when to quit.”

“You sure about that?” Sonic quipped before turning to face the rest of the team. He nodded, silently putting a plan into action.

“We got energy to spare!” Sonic bragged. “Try to hit us, Egghead!”

Scooping Amy up into his arms, Sonic slipped past the giant robot, running in between its legs and around in a circle. Amy tried her best to hold on as he sped at full force. Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks regrouped, only to scatter again.

“As long as Drain Bot doesn’t touch us, it’s going to lose energy trying to attack,” Tails explained.

“I _knew_ robots sucked the life out of you!” Sticks grumbled, shooting Tails an accusatory glance.

“Could I get a lift, Knuckles?” Tails asked, ignoring her for the time being.

“Going up!” Knuckles yelled, hurling Tails into the air.

Using the momentum, Tails swung downwards, crashing into the robot’s torso. He kicked off one of the panels, leaving the generator exposed.

“We can knock out the robot if we destroy this!” Tails yelled to the others. After yanking a few cables out, he yelped as a rock crashed through the hole he created. Turning to see where it came from, Tails saw Knuckles defensively pointing to Sticks, who was holding a slingshot. She shrugged, not even bothering to feign innocence. The robot began to lose power, and crashed to the ground in a satisfying thud.

Dr. Eggman scowled, retreating with a “You got lucky this time!” He flew away, lugging the giant (and now usless) robot along with him.

“You did it!” Sonic cheered.

“ _We_ did it!” Knuckles said proudly. It was rare their victory didn’t involve Sonic, but they celebrated the team nonetheless.

“…Is Amy gonna be alright?” Sonic asked quietly, looking at her curled up in his arms.

“I think she just needs rest,” Tails said, patting Sonic’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Usually I say something snarky right about here,” Sonic said to Amy, gripping her tightly. He tried to stop his slight shaking as he pulled her into his chest, taking a deep breath. “So, uh, I always knew you’d fall for me?” he tried, making a face at how cheesy it was.

Amy smiled, but shivered, unconsciously looking at Knuckles for a moment. “I just got really _weird_ déjà vu.”

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Sonic said. “That was way too close.”

“Aw,” Sticks said. “They’re having a moment.”


	10. Sleep’s for the weak? Sleep for a week.

The rest of the team visited took turns visiting Amy as she rested at home. So far, they hadn’t run into any problems juggling villain attacks and taking care of her, which was a good sign. 

It took a couple times before Amy got used to waking up with other people in her room. She liked being independent, but relented to her friends considering she really did need the help. Identifying who was present when she woke up helped keep her sane, though.

_Tails is here,_ Amy thought to herself, groggily, rubbing her eyes. _That’s probably Sonic, too?_ Everything felt so hazy. 

“It’s been three days,” Sonic said, frustrated. “What are we gonna do?”

“The doctor said it’s just fatigue,” Tails said. “She needs rest, and I’m still looking into how exactly Eggman figured out how to transfer energy from a living person to a non-organically powered robot.” He scratched his head, glancing at charts and diagrams that made Sonic’s head hurt.

“Ugh…” Amy grumbled. 

“Hey, you’re up!” said Sonic, now at her bedside. 

“Sorry I’m no use right now,” Amy said quietly to him. She wasn’t sure if she was just projecting, but his presence made her feel just a bit stronger. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sonic said. “Let’s get you healthy first.” His communicator beeped as his alarm went off, startling the both of them. 

“Guess it’s your turn now, Sonic,” Tails said with a yawn. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight guys.”

“‘Night, Tails,” Amy waved weakly as he excused himself. She looked out her window. It was probably late night, she guessed.

“G’night Tails,” Sonic called after him. The room went quiet as the door clicked closed.

Sonic hated seeing her so battered, and struggled to find words. Amy hated it too, no doubt. Being stuck in bed and barely remembering anything couldn’t be any fun. Even in her daze, she had noticed one thing in particular: Sonic seemed to be the constant every time she woke up.

“When was the last time you went home?” Amy asked, breaking the silence. 

“You’re home,” he mumbled, looking away. _Cool._ Sonic thought. _That was the lamest thing I could have said._

“Huh?” _I must be more delirious than I thought_ , Amy decided mentally. 

“Your home,” Sonic said. This time, more confidently. “I’ve been in your home for the past few days.” He cleared his throat. “Need some water? Food?” he began listing items to stall the conversation.

“Are you alright?” Amy cut him off. She was sad that he was worrying about her, and could sense there was another layer to it. 

“I… feel guilty that Eggman let all those robots loose because I showed up,” he sighed. Knuckles and Sticks had filled him in on Amy’s end of the conversation, and how they all practically waltzed into Dr. Eggman’s trap. “I feel like it’s my fault you got hurt”

“You couldn’t have known.” Her eyes looked for a reaction, before realizing how tired his were. “Sonic, have you slept at all?”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one worrying about you?” Sonic smiled weakly. Leave it to Amy to flip a situation so quickly. 

“Sonic.”

He shrugged, trying to dismiss it. She could see it now. The dark circles seemed so obvious. He was much slower than usual. A rush of determination washed over Amy. She was going to take care of this boy, because he clearly couldn’t do it himself. 

“Get over here,” Amy said, tossing a pillow at him. 

“Uh…” Sonic looked at her, then the pillow, then back at her again. He could feel a blush creep up his ears. 

“I’m not trying anything weird, I promise,” Amy said. “But you can’t go around trying to be everyone’s hero if you can’t even stay awake. Dr. Eggman even tried to use that against you before.”

_Curse you Amy and your basic logic,_ thought Sonic. Sleeping in a bed definitely sounded tempting, but he was afraid of how it’d look when someone else came by to look after Amy. 

“If anything, would you at least lie down before I pass out again?” Amy pleaded. “I worry about you.” Seeing Sonic worry himself sick made her feel beyond guilty. His small smile returned. He was always touched how Amy put him before herself, whether he felt he deserved it or not. 

Sonic weighed the options in his head. _Listen to Amy’s request and finally rest a little, or_ _worry about what the gang thought in the morning_. Sleep seemed to be the no-brainer answer. 

Quietly, he obliged, lying as polite of a distance from her as he could manage on the small bed. Amy smiled, satisfied, and Sonic’s heart melted a little. It took a second for the embarrassment to set in. 

“Thanks, Sonic.” Without thinking, she reached for his hand and squeezed it before letting go. “Rest a little, okay?” She turned around, facing away from him. 

“Yeah.” Sonic stared at her back. “Thanks Amy.” 


	11. Let sleeping hedgehogs lie.

“Sonic,” Amy said. She gently held a hand to his cheek, trying to get him awake. “Sonic?”

“Amy,” he mumbled. Unconsciously, Sonic pulled Amy closer, barely moving beyond that. She had woke up on top of him, just inches from his face.

Just like the morning after their movie date, Amy woke up wrapped up in his arms. Yes, being stuck in bed for the past few days wasn’t the best of circumstances, but this moment was also a bit of a dream come true. It all made her giddy, and something about having him so _close_ filled her with a newfound energy. At this point, she didn’t even care about getting teased. With her luck, she’d end up knocked out for most of it anyway.

_Is he dreaming about me?_ Amy wondered. She shook her head, pushing the thought to the back of her mind. “Wake up Sonic,” she tried again. It made her heart thump just thinking about it, but she considered waking him up with a kiss, like in the fairytales. _Funny how the sleeping one ended up having to wake up Prince Charming over here_. Amy giggled, humoring the thought.

“Mgh,” Sonic grumbled, finally showing a sign he was, in fact, in the realm of the living. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“You’re cute!” Amy beamed. She felt a rush of red immediately wash over her whole face, but smiled through it. _I just… said that out loud?_

“Oh! ...Thanks,” Sonic smiled. _So embarrassing…_ he thought. He was a little flustered, but pleasantly surprised. Amy had an infectious energy about her. It was like she was about to bounce off the walls—much more hyper than usual.

“Wait. You’re _awake_!”

“I know!”

Each morning for the past few days, the crew would wake Amy so she could have a meal. It took the four of them to keep her awake long enough to chew her food. She barely had the energy, moving without any semblance of vigor. This morning, though, Amy had the motivation to do anything and everything.

“You’re okay!” Sonic excitedly pulled Amy into a hug. Feeling his heartbeat quicken suddenly, he finally realized how close they were. He didn’t mind. “I’m so happy you’re okay!”

Amy relished the hug, taking in the comforting warmth. That is, until she caught a glance of the clock face on Sonic’s communicator. “Hey, your next alarm’s in 10 minutes,” she said, snapping them back to reality.

“After you,” Sonic said. Amy hopped up and out of bed, straightening out her clothes.

“Toaster waffles sound alright?” Amy asked, already heading into the kitchen. As she stood up, the familiar tired feeling returned, but much less so than before.

“Yeah!” Sonic replied. He lay in bed for a few more seconds, looking up at Amy’s ceiling. He sighed in relief. _She’s okay,_ he repeated to himself.

* * *

“We’re coming in!” Knuckles said, swinging open Amy’s front door.

“See, it’s more polite when we announce ourselves,” Tails said to Sticks.

“Being polite won’t help you when the Illuminati is after you,” Sticks shrugged.

“I think I figured out how to help Amy get her energy back,” Tails started to explain, before noticing she was sitting at the table. “She’s already awake?” He tilted his head, looking at Amy, who waved cheerily.

“Good morning, guys!” She took bite of her breakfast, then yawned. “Yep, I’m here.”

“Ames got up just fine today.” Sonic said. “What was that breakthrough of yours?”

“Well, it’s not too important because I think…” Tails pulled out a clipboard, flipping through a few pages of notes. He nodded to himself as if to confirm a hunch, then looked up with a smug grin. “You two got _comfortable_ last night,” Tails said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Both hedgehogs felt their faces burn crimson.

“Why would you think that?” Sonic tried to ask casually, but gave up when nobody budged. “Yeah, fine.” His eyes darted up to the ceiling defensively.

“W-well yeah,” Amy stuttered out. “I felt bad for him! He looked like he hasn’t slept in forever!”

“Lay off her,” Sonic continued, trying to distract her from the curious stares. “This is the first time Amy’s been alright in days.”

“I was getting to that,” Tails said. “Amy, can Sonic live with you for the rest of the week?”

“Uh, sure?” Amy met eyes with Sonic, who looked just as confused as she did. He shrugged, looking to Tails for an explanation.

“Say, Knuckles, where did the Ancients get their energy?” Tails asked.

“The chaos crystals,” Knuckles said decidedly.

“That’s the right idea,” he continued. “Crystals have energy—energy that can power mech suits, this village… Eggman’s robots!”

Sonic sat a little straighter in his chair.

“I didn’t see a crystal when I tore up the console, but he probably figured out how to replicate the energy transfer process.”

“So how is Sonic living with Amy going to solve our problem?” Sticks asked.

“The meteor we bagged up after that whole body swap mishap has its own inexplicable power. While Sonic is doing just fine, other effects have yet to wear off.”

“I can share energy?” Sonic guessed.

“Conveniently, yes.” Tails nodded.

Sonic turned to Amy, offering a hand to shake. “Roomie?”

Amy felt a jolt rush through her the moment he touched her, and her eyes widened in surprise. It was as if the sleepiness was zapped away. “Yep!” she giggled.


	12. Experiments and confrontation.

“Energy transfer test one: the fist bump,” said Tails, who narrated his process to a camcorder held by Knuckles.

“Is this really necessary?” Sonic asked. He looked at the wires and tubes Tails had hooked up to him to measure who knows what.

“If something’s gonna explode, then we need this recorded,” Knuckles beamed.

Amy rolled her eyes, but obliged, holding her fist out wordlessly. She noted the way one of the meters spiked as she and Sonic touched briefly. Beyond the charts, though, it was relatively underwhelming.

“What, nothing?” Knuckles whined. He closed the camcorder and sighed.

“If the energy comes from the meteor, why can’t I just use that?” Amy asked. She was still holding her fist out in the same position so Tails could get an adequate control sample.

“I don’t think it’s that simple. If my hunch is correct, this also only works because you’re the same species.”

“That sounds really contrived,” Sonic said.

“That’s not my fault,” Tails grumbled. He was half listening, half distracted, writing notes on his clipboard. “If anything, we’re lucky your incredible speed means you have plenty of stamina to share.”

“I don’t mind Sonic at all,” Amy explained. “But it’d be nice not needing to depend on him.” She smiled shyly as he locked eyes with her.

“Transfer test two: hold hands,” Tails instructed. Amy felt the familiar jolt as they touched again. She doubted she was going to get used to it anytime soon.

“If anything, I think I can set up your communicators to sync so you don’t need to be physically touching,” Tails added. “But I can’t guarantee anything until I get more data.”

“Can you guarantee me something _interesting_ will happen sometime soon?” Knuckles asked, bored.

Just then, a large crash echoed outside Tails’ lab.

“Does that count?” Amy asked Knuckles, who was already bounding towards the door to see what happened. Tails followed closely behind. Amy tried to stand up too, but stopped when she felt a tug.

“Before that… how’re you feeling, Amy?” Sonic asked, still holding her hand. _I’m in deep now_ , he realized, keeping the thought to himself.

“Good, I think,” she replied anxiously. “I kinda wish none of this happened.” She tried to crane her head to see past the doorway. “‘Cept for the date part. That was nice.”

“I kinda wish I asked you out on another one,” Sonic admitted. He flashed her a cheesy smile.

“You’re stuck with me,” Amy noted, smiling. “We can—”

“Save your gushy talk!” Sticks yelled from the doorway. “There’s whole bunch of robots outside!”

“We can save this for later,” Amy finished her thought. “If that’s Eggman, I need to show him what for!” She grabbed her hammer, and followed as Sonic raced out the door.

“I’ll go for the minions,” Sonic said. “You take on Eggbreath.” Sonic sped off, corralling the robots into a pit dug by Knuckles.

“You sure I can’t smash _one_?” Knuckles asked, disappointed.

“If this is anything like the last big attack, we want to keep as far away as possible.”

“If they can take our energy, they can probably take our _minds_ ,” Sticks added. “A robot like me would kill us all!”

“A robot with my brain kinda defeats the purpose of it being a robot,” Knuckles said.

“W-wait, you’re _supposed_ to hit them!” Eggman yelled, exasperated. He backed away from Amy, who was swiftly approaching. She cornered him, easily sidestepping the robots that tried to intervene.

“What did you do?” she asked, brandishing her hammer threateningly, driven by rage. One hit, and Eggman would probably end up on the other side of the island.

“I was supposed to pick you lot off one by one,” Eggman said, putting his hands up defensively. “Nothing personal, it’s a drain and dump.”

“That’s Wall Street for ya,” Sticks said, tripping a robot up by tossing a rock at its tire. “Them three-piece suits know how to drain lives like no other.”

“I don’t think we’re talking stocks,” Amy said to Sticks. She turned back to face Doctor Eggman. “How do we fix this?”

“Haven’t you _darlings_ already figured that out?” Eggman looked as if he was going to gag.

“You either talk, or she’s going to make this end like Humpty Dumpty, Eggman,” Sonic said, dusting off his hands.

“Why energy sapping?” Tails asked, genuinely curious.

“I’ll spare you the details, but energy _swapping_ is extremely similar to the mechanics behind mind control,” Eggman explained. “Extremely expensive, but convenient if well executed. I trust even the nimrod can figure it out from there.”

“…Who’s nimrod?” asked Knuckles.

It was obvious by Tails’ face that something had clicked.

“I was hoping you’d get so caught up helping each other that you’d be too busy to stop me from overrunning the village,” Eggman continued, feeling resigned to revealing the plan. “Everything was _ruined_ because Sonic was rarely there.”

“Huh?” Amy tilted her head, lowering her hammer slightly.

“It was my mistake to go after your little girlfriend first,” he pouted. “Drain Bot doesn’t have nearly enough energy, and the rest of my minions are close to running on empty.”

“So…?” Amy asked.

“It’s back to the drawing board for me, I’m afraid,” Eggman sighed, oddly at peace with this particular defeat. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said, inputting something on his wrist controller. He attempted to stealthily back away by escaping on the Eggmobile. The subsequent clank of Amy’s hammer ramming into the bottom of the machine reverberated loudly until he was out of sight.

“We didn’t get much out of him,” Sticks complained. “But at least it’ll be a while ‘til he’s back. All his robots are stuck here!”

Tails, still pensive, jumped into the pit. “Eggman was telling the truth,” he said. “None of them seem to be responsive.” He pulled out a spanner, taking apart a robot carefully. “Aha!” Lifting up his arm excitedly, he produced a wiry-looking gadget.

“Good thinking!” Sticks said. “We can take the shiny stuff he left behind!”

“Not exactly,” Tails urged. “But, I can reverse engineer the mechanics and figure it out from there.”

“Hopefully quickly,” Sonic added as he rushed to Amy’s side. The color was starting to drain from her face, as the supercharged swing had worn her out. “Let’s head back.”

* * *

 

Sonic carried a very groggy Amy over his back as he walked towards her house. Tails had already left for the lab, anxious to solve the problem he’d been working on for the past few days.

“Hey, Sonic,” Sticks stopped him before as he approached the front door.

“What’s up?”

“Amy’s asleep, right?” She leaned closer to observe her best friend’s slow, relaxed breathing.

“Yep,” Sonic nodded.

“Thanks for keeping Amy happy,” she smirked, arms crossed.

“What?” Sonic felt his cheeks burn, but he wasn’t embarrassed so much as surprised.

“You know, I’m not one for the cutesy stuff,” Sticks shrugged.

“I really don’t follow,” said Sonic.

“It’s hard to catch her smiling like when she’s with you,” Sticks explained. “She’s got it bad for you. Ya better keep it that way.”

“Really?” For a brief moment, Sonic imagined spending some quality time with Amy after she recovered. “I’ll do my best.”

“Good,” Sticks said. “I unlocked the front door for you while you were talking. Don’t ask how.”

“…How?” Sonic asked anyway, bewildered.

“Bye!” Sticks waved, casually ignoring the question.


	13. Confessing to the confessor.

_She’s beautiful_. Sonic thought to himself. He could feel each warm breath against his chest, where she was nestled comfortably. 

_“She’s got it bad for you.”_ Sticks’ words rattled around his brain. He couldn’t place how it made him feel, exactly. Warm? He was happy, to say the least. Yet… extremely unsure. Sonic was pulled from his thoughts as Amy began to stir. 

“Soniiiic,” she groaned, blindly grabbing around her as she struggled to get up. Amy had a sixth sense of sorts about Sonic; she could sense he was there before even being fully conscious. 

“What’s up?” he asked, smiling softly. His voice was muffled by her hand covering half his face.

“How long was I out?” she asked. They locked eyes, and Sonic felt an odd tingle run through his body as he helped her sit up straight. 

“Only about an hour,” he said, absentmindedly smoothing out her quills. “You feeling alright?”

“Mmn,” she nodded. “How long have you been sitting here like this?” Amy asked, tilting her head to the side. They were on the couch, with Sonic leaning over her protectively.

“Since we got back to the village. Sticks let me in, but I couldn’t tell you how if I tried.”

“Seriously? I give up on changing my locks, then,” Amy sighed. “Anything interesting happen?” 

“Uhh…” Sonic scrambled to think of an answer. _What do you want me to say? Oh, nothing special, I just watched you sleep, Ames!_ “Well, Tails thinks he might have a solution soon.”

Amy perked up. “You mean it?” 

Something about that made him just a little sad. He didn’t want to lose his excuse to be around her so much so soon. Amy could sense the smallest bit of hesitation, but looked to him for reassurance.

“‘Course,” he replied, holding her shoulder. “But you’re not a _little_ sad I won’t be your roommate anymore?” he teased, pouting childishly.

Amy giggled.

“You’re welcome to stick around as long as you want,” she said. “I don’t have a guest room, but I’m happy to offer you my bed so you’re not killing your back with that hammock.” 

Sonic felt his cheeks prickle with heat. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She grit her teeth in an awkward smile. “That came out way more forward than it should have, huh?”

Sonic shrugged, amused and pleased with her offer. 

“I have a question,” Amy continued, hoping to breeze past the potential awkward silence. “How long have you been doing… this?” 

“What?”

“Like, watching over me when I’m… weak.” She paused before saying the last word. Amy hated to admit she couldn’t take care of herself, but it did comfort her a little that Sonic was so willing to protect her. “Eggman said you were rarely there, which ruined his plan. Why?”

Sonic breathed in sharply, prepping himself to come clean. He had been avoiding telling her the whole story, hoping she wouldn’t catch on.

“The first few days you were sick, I was so worried that I don’t think I left your room for more than a few minutes total.”

“I thought you guys took shifts, though.”

“At some point, they ended up looking after me, too. It felt weirdly empty without you,” he continued. “I thought maybe if I stuck around long enough, I could make things right.”

“Sonic…” Amy wanted to scold him, to tell him to take care of himself. But she was so touched by this gentle side he rarely showed, she held her tongue. 

“I missed you.”

Sonic was so _cool_ all the time. Seeing him so vulnerable, so open, made Amy’s heart swell. The fact this was all for her sake make her head spin. She flung herself forward, pinning him with a hug. It all felt like a dream.

“I love you,” she whispered, burying her face into his chest. Her heart was going a mile a minute, unsure if she had let the words actually escape her mouth or not. 

Sonic’s grip loosened entirely for a moment, a delicate brush against her waist. A second later, he returned the hug twice as tightly. He let out a small chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Amy asked in the smallest voice, afraid of the answer.

“I just can’t believe I’m going to say this,” Sonic said earnestly. “I mean it though. Don’t get that wrong.”

“What are you—”

“Amy Rose, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even write this with the intention of it being a confession chapter! It just... happened? I'm blushing too /////


	14. Darling, tons of us support you.

Tails was pacing around the workshop excitedly. Occasionally, he’d hover above the ground slightly, so engrossed with his discovery to notice. “A _Darlington_ transistor is all we need to transmit the chaotic kinetic energy from the meteor!”

The rest of the team just gawked, only understanding a few random words of his explanation.

“The small energy that can get transferred by touch alone can be amplified by generating a minuscule amount of current and driving it though a sensor to drive a larger—”

“Wait. Before you go on, could you explain _all_ of that again?” Knuckles asked. “So I can understand it, please?”

“We have everything we need to reverse the effects of Drain Bot,” Tails boasted.

“Did the shiny thing that you snagged earlier help you figure it out?” Sticks asked, clearly puzzled by the technical talk.

“That just confirmed it,” Tails replied. “If Eggman hadn’t called them ‘darlings,’ it would have taken me a lot longer to figure it out.”

“You saying Eggman gave us a hint?” Sticks said, skeptical.

“If you want to look at it that way,” Tails shrugged. “Though I’m not sure how these two are going to feel about the solution.”

Amy’s eyes widened. “What could be worse than passing out after every time I exert effort?”

“Not worse but… You see… Well, in order to establish a...”

“Just say it.”

“You two have to kiss.”

If it was possible to die of embarrassment, Tails would have committed double homicide. Sticks and Knuckles tried their best to withhold their laugher at the hedgehogs’ faces.

“Is that why it’s called a Darlington thingy?” Knuckles snickered. “Aw, we get to see their first kiss. Or is it their first?” he teased, roughing up Sonic’s quills patronizingly. Tails couldn’t help but smirk a little, which made Sonic even more embarrassed, if that was possible.

“It is, I swear!” The way his face flushed red was priceless, making Amy seem calm in comparison.

_Who would’ve thought it’d come to this?_ she mused, a hint of red brushing her cheeks. Her fairytale daydreams wound up coming true, against all the odds. She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

Internally, Sonic was screaming. _I just told Amy I love her, now everyone’s going to watch me kiss her?_

“You don’t think this is too… fast?” Sonic asked Amy, his heart thumping so loud he could hardly hear himself. _Can I have like, a practice round or something?_ He peeked out over his fingers, having thrown his face in his hands in a poor attempt to hide the red creeping across it.

“I mean, you’re Sonic the Hedgehog.” Amy leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment, feeling a faint tingle as their skin touched. “It’s kinda your thing.”

* * *

It wasn’t until _now_ that she was nervous. Amy sat across Sonic, who hadn’t stopped fidgeting while Tails set up. Tangled wires somehow composed a circuit, connecting Sonic, Amy, and the meteorite.

“You okay?” Amy asked softly, turning the question he asked so often back at him. She squeezed his hand tightly.

“Y-yeah.”

Tails checked the connections before flicking a small switch. The cables lit with a supernatural glow, making the energy visible.

“Flashy,” Sticks commented offhandedly.

“Whenever you’re ready, go for it,” Tails said. He felt a little bad his best friend had an audience, but was secretly glad at the same time.

“Guess this is happening,” Sonic mumbled. Amy nodded in agreement before reaching forward to hold his hands.

Slowly, they leaned in, meeting in the middle. With their eyes closed, the two wouldn’t have noticed the sparks that were flying—literally. The glow shone brighter now, bright particles of energy fluttering between them.

“Is that supposed to happen?” Sticks whispered. Tails only shrugged in reply, genuinely in awe.

If he had the choice, Sonic would have pulled her into his arms. The touch, would it be redundant to call it electrifying? Amy felt something surge, moving from her lips to the rest of her body.

And as quickly as it happened, the light faded as they parted. He opened his eyes, only to meet hers. She stared softly before leaping forward, pulling him into a hug. Sonic couldn’t help but smile, laughing to himself at the extravagance of it all.

“Talk about a Hallmark moment,” said Sticks.

“The laser light show was a nice addition,” Knuckles added.

Tails sighed. “Can’t you let them have their moment?”

“And how do you feel?” Sonic asked, completely oblivious to the snarky commentary.

“I could get used to that,” Amy said, kissing him on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that Tails jargon actually means something, but who knows if it's actually applicable to this... magic rock? The Sonic series sure has a lot of those. Half of that buildup was because I figured I could put a pun in there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the smooches o3o


	15. Epilogue

“Sonic, set her up!” Knuckles yelled, watching the volleyball bounce back and forth over the net.

“I thought _I_ was team mom!” Amy replied, leaping up to spike it into the sand. Tails dove forward to bump it back, but landed just a bit short. He and Sticks groaned as it rolled to the side, making Sonic laugh to himself.

“Alright!” Sonic said, brimming with excitement. “Chalk up another one for the hedgehogs!”

“You guys up for a rematch? Best of five, maybe?” Sticks suggested.

“How ‘bout it, Sonic?” Amy asked. “One more round?”

“Nah, I have obligations to take care of,” Sonic said. “Next time, though!”

“You have _responsibilities_?” Amy scoffed, then giggled.

“Yes, and you’re coming, too,” Sonic said, dragging her by the hand away from the court.

“Wait, what?” She shuffled her feet a little faster to find out where he was taking her.

Amy turned to shrug at the rest of her friends, who rolled their eyes. The sentiment felt like a collective, “Wow, _finally._ ” She smiled at their teasing stares and ran off to follow Sonic.

“What’s up?” she asked when the rest were out of earshot.

“Well, there’s the new Tommy Thunder movie coming out tonight,” Sonic said.

“Don’t you hate him?”

“Don’t _you_ like those movies?”

“Well, yeah,” she admitted. “Why?”

Grinning, he pulled out two tickets, waving them under her nose.

“Returning the favor for the date Eggman set us up on.”

Sonic pulled out his planner, pointing at the date. Pencilled in his handwriting, there was one note: _Movie with girlfriend at 5:00._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just wanted something short to wrap this all up. Hope you enjoyed these two needlemice <3


End file.
